


Summer Camp Love, Sounds Fucking Ridiculous

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And Look At Nicole, Baby Gay Waverly Earp, Brief Cheating, But Champ Is A Dick, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, I don't blame her, Oblivious Wynonna, Too Precious For This Cruel World Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Wayhaught story that starts during a summer camp and ends right before the end of the summer afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wynonna, let's go." Waverly said, lugging her trunk towards the train. Wynonna had complained that they had to take a bus to a train, which would take them to another bus which finally brought them to their camp. It wasn't like they were campers, the age mark was just a bit below them, no, they were counselors, which wouldn't be happening if it weren't for the fact that it paid them. Waverly had applied for a job at the local coffee shop, but it'd been declined and Gus wouldn't let her work in Shorty's until she was 16, meaning that she'd have to wait until school started. Wynonna however, couldn't really get hired anywhere except for this place, which didn't really care about your past as long as you could maneuver your way around the tricky woods.

"Waverly, I doubt we'll miss the train." Wynonna said as they stepped onto the train. "See, we're on the train and it's not moving."

"Just find a seat." Waverly said, rolling her eyes at her older sister's antics. She knew this would be a long summer, especially since she was the youngest person there that wasn't a camper. She was also the only person who hadn't stayed there at least once, even though Wynonna had gotten kicked out after some crazy incident. They sat together in the cabin that'd been reserved especially for the camp counselors to get there early. The campers themselves would be arriving in exactly one week after they would get there, allowing them to kind of explore and hang around the town for the first week. "I can't believe you ended up getting accepted."

"Who knows and who cares." Wynonna said and Waverly leaned back in her seat and pulled a blanket over her body. "I wonder if we'll get a cabin together."

"I doubt it, they do this by age." Waverly said and Wynonna nodded. She was a few months from the deadline, her nineteenth birthday was coming up near the end of October which was kind of scary since she'd have to go back to high school and repeat senior year because apparently most of her credits had fallen out for that time. "Gus said that when we get back she's taking us school shopping."

"Ugh, I bet she only did this so I couldn't party." Wynonna said and Waverly nodded. "I love her, I really do, but I need to have fun before I'm all old."

"Yeah, but you're an adult, you get in trouble now, it's really serious." Waverly said as if Wynonna hadn't gotten the same speech from Gus, Curtis, and Sheriff Nedley. Essentially, everybody liked to tell her exactly what she needed to do, as if she'd really listen to them like it mattered. Waverly's phone vibrated and Wynonna rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was texting her at 11:30 in the morning. Waverly didn't smile as she replied, meaning that it was indeed Champ Hardy, the school idiot.

"If you don't like him, you should break up." Wynonna said and Waverly looked at her, like she was sorry for something. "I mean, he uses you most of the time and it isn't like he's faithful."

"Yeah, but I still like him." Waverly said and Wynonna glared at her. She could see right through the bullshit, Champ only called or texted when he wanted something from her and luckily, she hadn't given him what he really wanted, despite the fact that he had been talking about it non stop for the past three months. He'd waited his six months and he damn well thought he deserved some love for himself, despite the fact he'd pretty much been shit the entire time. "He's sweet."

"Yeah, when he wants you to say yes." Wynonna said and Waverly glared at her. "Don't act like I'm wrong because you damn well know that I am fucking right."

"Watch your mouth." Waverly harshly whispered and Wynonna put in her headphones. It seemed that most of the other people planned on just sleeping through the train ride, so Waverly decided to do the same. She woke up about 20 minutes before they arrived and oddly an hour after Wynonna, who had moved away from Waverly and was sitting in one of the family seats with three other people.

"Waves, come here." Wynonna said and Waverly moved over towards them. "I tried to wake you up earlier and tell you the train's delayed, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Man, where the hell are you from?" A girl with dark brown hair and white and blonde streaks asked, flashing a charming smile. "The girls where I'm from aren't this hot and if they are, they're all idiots and asshats."

"Purgatory." Wynonna said and the girl nodded. "Waverly this is Doc, Dolls, and Ashton."

"Damn, that's not too far from where I live. Maybe I should drop by after all this camp shit." Ashton said flipping hair out of her bright green eyes. They continued to talk, Doc and Dolls seeming to be close friends, Wynonna and Ashton obviously flirting, despite the fact that Wynonna probably didn't realize it. Eventually Waverly got bored of everything and went back to her seat, sitting alone before a girl a bit older than her sat down in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Nicole." She said putting her hand out.

"Waverly." Waverly shook her hand, feeling static immediately. They both pulled back and laughed, Nicole's laugh was like music to her eyes. "Hopefully we can be friends."

"Yeah, friends." Nicole said, but there was sadness to her voice, like she'd heard that term one too many times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpacking and then a little bit of lake fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really short, but, like, I finally got something out.

"Wynonna, do you know where you're going?" Waverly asked and her sister nodded. "I need you to actually give me an answer and not just nod along and pretend to know."

"I do know, it's literally across the path from yours." Wynonna said and Waverly nodded. The two of them parted ways and Waverly looked at her cabin. They weren't as nice as she remembered, but the flag of cabin 6 still hung proudly in the air. Each cabin had its own flag, which often had colors and symbol, most of the time they didn't change, meaning that Waverly picked the colors that many kids would go on to wear on their shirts for years to come. 

"Yo, Waverly right?" Ashton asked and Waverly nodded. "You coming with the rest of us to explore?"

"Maybe." Waverly said and Ashton leaned against the door. Waverly had to look up to her, not that she was a giant, but she was tall. Taller than Wynonna to say the least and probably taller than that Nicole girl she was talking to earlier. "I mean, what's the harm in going with you?"

"If I had a dollar for every time I'd heard that, I'd have enough money to buy stocks from my dad." Ashton said and Waverly followed her to the picnic tables.

"What do your parents do?" Waverly said and Ashton looked at her hands before smirking.

"My dad is a businessman, or a cook depending on who's being asked. My mother owns the bar in town, normally I'd work for her, but this year, I got lucky." Ashton said and slowly the rest of the group was coming in. "Let's fucking go."

"I second that." Doc said and they all began to walk around the campsite a bit. Doc and Dolls stayed very close to each other, which wasn't all that weird for the only two guys at camp to become friends. Wynonna and Ashton flirted nonstop, which sort of annoyed Waverly, but luckily she'd caught up with Nicole who'd strayed a bit away from the group.

"So, the lake is close to here, wanna go for a swim?" Wynonna asked jogging to catch up with her sister. "Waves, I bet the water's really nice and it's cleaner without all of the kids in it."

"Sure." Waverly said following her sister down the path. When everybody'd gotten to the lake (Nicole somehow beating all of them) and were in a less than publicly appropriate amount of clothing, they walked onto the dock. "Who's going in first?"

"Geronimo!" Wynonna yelled jumping backwards into the lake. She popped back up quickly and moved her wet hair out of her face. "It's deep, but not scary deep."

"Alrighty." Ashton said backflipping into the water. Everybody else followed and pretty soon most of what could be heard was splashing and playful screaming. "Holy shit, I found the cold spot."

"Jesus that is cold." Waverly said and Wynonna swam up under her sister, lifting her up as she popped back up. "Wynonna don't!"

"Okay then." Wynonna said dumping Waverly back into the water like when they were younger. They got out as the storm started and then went to the showers, soaked from the swimming and the rain. "So, did anybody bring towels?"

"Nope." Waverly said and Wynonna sighed, knowing that nobody was as prepared as Waverly.

"There are towels on the rack by the door, if anybody wants to grab them." Nicole said pointing towards the rack by the door where they entered.

"Great." Waverly said and sighing. Eventually the water shut itself off and they were forced to go get towels, Waverly and Nicole a bit more modest than the others. They walked back to their cabins, Waverly got dressed in the actual part where they were sleeping and Ashton dressed herself in the main area, glad of the lack of cameras. Once Waverly unlocked the door, both of them decided to lay in their beds and take a nap.


End file.
